Delirious
by Crystallinee
Summary: SasuIta yaoi/lemon. Itachi and Sasuke have a very special bond, and when their parents are away they do things that brothers shouldn't do... But nothing can stop the love and lust they feel for each other. Requested fic.


**Warning: NC-17 ****Contains SasuIta, boyxboy, incest, yaoi. Kinda smut, completely shameless ;)  
Don't like? Get out! Like? Enjoy!  
**

**Author's usual ramble:** I'm back with another yaoi story (oneshot, though). Since another person requested a juicy SasuIta fic and I never had motivation to write one, I will combine it with** Nimbafuu's request** "Delirious." Here you go, darlin'!

* * *

Sasuke looked at Itachi. His brother looked back at him with that teasing smile that only he could conjure; slightly raised eyebrows and parted lips. Those simple changes in his facial expression were enough to make his brother completely sure about what he was going to get before this night was over.

It was not a very unusual thing for the Uchiha brothers – their bond was deeper than what they let anyone else see. Sasuke was almost seventeen now and he had had "feelings" for his older sibling for several years. But it was not until very recently they became lovers, intimate in everything they did.

They had both just come home from a club after midnight but none of them were tired. There were so many things to have still, and Sasuke was impatient. He was not going to sleep until his older brother had given in for him.

Itachi was still leaning against the wall in the dark hallway with that teasing smile all over his face, and the younger brother put his arms around his waist.

"Someone is impatient?" the elder spoke out. Sasuke stifled a slight growl - Itachi was amused.

"Just shut up and let me have you!"

The elder chuckled slightly, leaning forward to capture his otouto's lips. "Foolish little brother… Can you really dominate me?"

They kissed forcefully, their tongues meeting and pushing eagerly. Despite his cool attitude, Itachi kissed him back just as feverishly and sucked at his little brother's moist bottom lip.

The younger groaned slightly and entangled his hands in his brother's hair to pull him closer.

As they pulled apart for breathing Sasuke heard his brother's voice whisper in his ear: "Show me if you can really do it, Sasuke."

The younger one looked up at him in obvious frustration. Sasuke and his hormones were insatiable. He stroked his brother's hardness through his clothes almost teasingly despite his impatience.

Resisting the urge to just fall to his knees and suck him off was hard at the moment – he just loved seeing the flustered look on his Aniki's face when he pleasured him.

But Itachi wasn't going to be dominated now – not that easily. With a small smirk on his face he easily slipped out of his little brother's arms. He strode towards the kitchen, leaving Sasuke behind. The younger Uchiha took his shoes off before following him, slightly annoyed.

Why did Itachi have to tease him so damn much? His older brother leaned against the kitchen counter nonchalantly while opening a packet of chocolate pockys.

They were lucky that their parents were away for a "second honeymoon", so the 23-year-old Itachi was left to take care of his younger brother and the household by himself.

Taking care of Sasuke was indeed a task he enjoyed.

Itachi looked up at the younger while still smirking invitingly, feeling his member throb and twitch with anticipation. He slowly took out a biscuit stick and lifted it to his mouth, knowing what effect it would have on Sasuke.

Driving his little brother mad with lust was also another task that his masochistic mind enjoyed. He chuckled darkly, looking at Sasuke.

"C'mere", he told him.

The younger stood in front of him and pushed him deeper into the counter. Sasuke felt his stomach tighten and he ground his hips against his brother's, raising one knee to rub on his sensitive spot between his legs.

Now even he was smirking, knowing that Itachi would let him have his way with him. But the elder was rarely in the mood for a quickie – he wanted to take his time and enjoy it.

Sasuke kissed him again, covering his sibling's lips with his saliva. A slightly sadistic smile was lingering on his lips, turning Itachi on even more.

"I'm gonna give you what you deserve, big brother", another cocky smile and their hips rocked together. He put his arms around the elder's shoulders and moaned deep in the back of his throat as he felt the pleasure intensify.

Both of their faces were now slightly flustered and Sasuke noticed that his brother was sweating, caused by his throbbing length.

This… was going to be so good. Sasuke nibbled at his brother's earlobe and took advantage of the moment to pull him down to the floor. He straddled the elder.

Sasuke had Itachi where he wanted him to be – pinned to the floor beneath him. His older brother let him be in control for the moment and Sasuke loved it. Even though he was the youngest, he wasn't always the bottom.

Itachi watched him intensely as Sasuke reached out and put a piece of chocolate pocky in his mouth, leaving the other end sticking out.

He bent down and fed his brother with the other end of the stick that was outside of his moist lips. The strong sugar taste teased their taste buds, preparing them for another kind of sugar.

Their tongues swirled together and Sasuke's licked Itachi's lips hungrily. He had his knees on each side of his brother's hips and his arms on each side of his head.

"You've been a good boy, so now I'll give you a reward", he smirked and shifted weight, teasingly grinding his hard erection against his brother's.

"Who said I was letting you dominate me?" the elder asked. His face was stunningly beautiful even now, with his long black hair outspread beneath him. He was simply perfect in Sasuke's eyes.

"I did", the younger stated cockily.

"That's a wonder" – Itachi sighed softly, trying to tease him even in this heated moment. "Considering that I'm older, smarter and stronger than you, I should be the one who fucked you senseless now."

His smirk was even sexier than the look in his eyes, but Sasuke didn't like that statement. His eyes narrowed, but Itachi instantly took advantage of the moment and rolled them around.

The younger boy was completely pleased by his action and pressed their lips together. They started a violent make-out session on the floor, tightly entangled. Both of them were panting heavily, and Sasuke was getting more and more impatient. He whined slightly when he felt his brother grab his member tightly.

"Who's cocky now", Itachi mumbled between their heated kisses. But his voice was strained with desire and Sasuke bit his bottom lip and moaned. A moment later he used all of his strength to turn them again, and Itachi willingly let himself be pinned down this time.

"You belong to me, Itachi Uchiha… just watch me take you completely."  
"Hurry up", his older brother told him feverishly. Sasuke tore their clothes off them, almost ripping them off in impatience and straddled his brother again with arousal boiling in his blood.

And there were no other thoughts, no remorse and no guilt. He ravished his brother's body and licked at his erect nipples with a passion that was making Itachi purr like a cat underneath him.

Sasuke hurriedly got off him and brought their beloved bottle of lubricant from their bedroom.

Sitting on top of his brother again, he started smearing the lube on himself, carefully, wanting to spare his brother from any unnecessary pain. Sasuke grunted when he felt the contrast of the cool liquid on his stiff member and then reached down, fingering his brother gently.

Itachi was already used to the familiar feeling and tried to keep himself from tensing up when he felt Sasuke's digits enter him and stretch him wide. Seeing the muscular, flustered body of his little brother on top of him was enough to get him off right there and then.

Sex was going to hurt, but none of them cared about their own pain. Getting impatient, Itachi grabbed his brother's lubed member and massaged it gently while guiding it to his entrance. He loved seeing the way his brother's face scrunched up in pleasure as he helped him to slip in.

The moment Sasuke got into his brother's tight hole he let out a soft grunt, while Itachi threw his head back. He felt the younger's hands sweeping some strands of hair out of his sweaty face and the moment became perfect.

It didn't matter that they were doing it on the floor right now – he could handle it even if it became uncomfortable sometimes. The feeling of Sasuke panting above him, giving Itachi time to adjust himself to his member, was breathtaking.

Itachi leaned his head back and stared into the eyes of his love, watching the amazed smile on his brother's beautiful face. Time had frozen in that moment before he started to move; they could feel their hearts pound strongly and pleasure flooding freely through their veins.

Sasuke bent down and they kissed deeply, connecting. Itachi closed his eyes and air was coming back to his lungs.

"Move, Sasuke", he breathed. It was an order, a request, a pleading.

Sasuke pulled back and thrust forcefully into him, grunting at the delightful pressure of Itachi's soft walls squeezing him tight. He kept on rocking his hips faster and faster as strangled groans and moans tore through them both.

Itachi felt how is insides were forced further apart for his brother's pulsating member and lifted his arms. He dragged Sasuke closer and embraced the teen's slender shoulders as he felt him slam into him.

"Mhm, Sasuke, faster… hurry up." Sasuke still hadn't hit Itachi's special bundle of nerves. He growled and did as told, slamming into him with more strength each time.

It was more practice than skill that made the younger boy find the magical spot, and he hit it with such force that it was making both of them delirious.

Delirious in pleasure, slight pain and overwhelming love. Even if the neighbours heard them, no one was going to stop them.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he embraced his older brother and continued to rock back and forth into him. Now and then he would let out a cute little grunt when Itachi tightened around him.

They were perfect in this moment, alone in their own universe.

Sasuke moved his arms from his brother's waist and put them on either side of his head to support himself as his thrusts became slightly more violent. They both liked it rough, nice, or in every way. There was no favorite position or way for them, everything worked fine.

Sasuke let out a heavy moan and he heard Itachi chuckle slightly, despite being fucked nonstop. "Sasuke…",

Sasuke smirked when Itachi's voice became trembling when he gave him a slighter harder thrust. As a little revenge for the chuckle, he concentrated extra hard to abuse his brother's prostate even more. The way Itachi threw his head back, and how his eyes almost rolled into their sockets was turning him on for no end.

Itachi might be the bottom, but he wasn't submissive. He leaned slightly forward and started licking his brother's chest, making Sasuke squeeze his eyes hard. Both of them were panting heavily, and now and then they would occasionally let out grunts and groan when the other did something to them.

Whenever Itachi squeezed his brother on purpose, Sasuke would respond with even harder thrust. They were going on and on in an endless dance, overwhelmed by pleasure.

Itachi nibbled at his brother's nipples and the younger's mouth fell open: "Ahh… Nii-san!"

"Like it?" the elder managed to say with slight difficulty because of the heavy nirvana cursing through their veins.

God himself could have been standing beside them, their parents could have come home, the house could have burn down and they wouldn't have stopped.

Sasuke's breathing sped up and Itachi knew he was close. The younger tried to fight off his climax by grabbing his brother's stiff member and starting to pump him.

A hoarse groan went through Itachi's throat and his head fell back again. Sasuke tried to smile cockily despite the heavy pleasure threatening to spill over at any time, and he was glad that he managed to have his brother completely helpless beneath him.

"Sasuke", Itachi breathed, "Are you really able to dominate me?"

Slightly annoyed over the repeated question the younger was about to answer, but the clenching around him became too much. Both of them were sweating profusely and their faces were red and flustered with pleasure.

Sasuke let out an angry, breathless grunt as he slammed into his brother once more and let his seed spurt inside of him.

Itachi let out a strangled moan as he came quickly after, coating their chests and abdomens in sticky liquid. Sasuke slumped down on his chest, exhausted.

Itachi raised one hand and let his fingers run through his little brother's sweaty hair affectionately.

Their chests were rising and falling rapidly and a satisfied feeling was starting to fill them.

Sasuke raised his head and looked into the eyes of his brother: "Nii-san…" He gasped and tried to get control over his breathing while Itachi just whole-heartedly admired his beauty.

Sasuke's spiky hair was messy all over, his face was deliciously flustered and he gritted his teeth. Some of Itachi's semen had attached itself to his chin and he looked satisfied, but ready to collapse. The elder dragged his brother down to his chest and kissed him deeply, moaning slightly into their touch.

Then he rolled them around and saw that they were disconnected in the process. Smirking to himself, Itachi started cleaning his brother's pleased member with his mouth while Sasuke lay back against the floor, panting.

It was a long time since they had such a mind-blowing, delirious sex. Itachi's long black hair fell down from his shoulders and he saw that the flaccid member was starting to come back to life. Giving it a final lick, he stood up and scooped Sasuke into his arms.

He carried him to the bedroom and lay him down, seeing that the boy was about to fall asleep despite his erection.

"Aniki!" Sasuke protested. "I'm not done dominating you!"

Itachi chuckled slightly and lay down beside his brother, tucking them both in. He kissed Sasuke's forehead tenderly while pressing them together, sending a shiver through the younger body.

"Some other time, Sasuke", he murmured before they fell asleep.

.**  
**

* * *

**I don't exactly like it when people read without reviewing, so yeah, feedback is always welcome! :)**


End file.
